Sonic in Metro World
by Xrefghurion
Summary: Sonic is sent to another world by Chaos Control, and once again he has to defeat his arch nemesis, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, whose plot is to take over South City. Sonic and his friends must find all seven Chaos Emeralds in order to save the world from disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters related to Sega; however, the ones ****not**** relating to Sega are mine to own, or just ones I made up. Now please read, enjoy, and review! Fulfill your destiny, whatever that may be . . .**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet Saturday evening in the summer of Metro World. People were walking down the streets and into stores or shops, while others were in the park, either taking a walk at night or just enjoying the fresh air. Many just stayed home with their families for the evening, too. In the division of Metroville, South City, a young girl named Alexa Remington was sitting in her room, reading a book about those classic heroes of old who had conquered many victories and won great battles against evil villains. This got Alexa into thinking: why doesn't any of that stuff ever happen to <em>real<em> people in the _real_ world? Then her father called her downstairs for dinner.

"What have you been doing up there all day?" Patrick, Alexa's father, asked curiously.

"Just reading," Alexa sighed with a note of sadness in her voice. Her parents exchanged glances.

"You don't mean those fairy tale books now, do you, sweetie?" asked Jane, her mother.

"Mother, they aren't fairy tales. They are legends about things that really happened long ago," said Alexa.

"Honey, those stories are just tales that people made up," sighed Mr. Remington, trying to encourage his twelve-year-old daughter to forget about those childish fantasies. But for Alexa, giving up her dreams was out of the question, and she was not willing to give up yet.

"I believe that someday, it will come true again," she said before asking to be excused from the table. Her parents sighed and dismissed her, but they were surely concerned for her.

"I am worried about Alexa," said Mrs. Remington as their daughter disappeared from the kitchen.

"I know," sighed Mr. Remington. "She will have to learn that fairy tales don't exist and that she can't put her hope in things which aren't real . . . one day."

Meanwhile, back in her room, Alexa was flipping through the pages of some of her favorite stories, most of which were stories of the Arabian Nights, such as Aladdin or Ali Baba. She read through these stories a couple of times before her father knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Alexa called out.

"It's me," said her father, whose voice she easily recognized in an instant.

"Please, come on in, Father," Alexa welcomed him, and her father came in and sat on the floor beside her.

"You know," her father began, "when I was a little boy I wished for things like this to happen. Once as I remember, I wished for some sort of hero to come down from the sky and save the world from an evil villain, just like you. It was all a fantasy, but I ended up learning that the hard way. Kids at school would bully me for believing in that stuff. Of course, I was only eight at the time. But you . . . you are twelve years old, Alexa. Don't you think you're getting just a little too old for this nonsense?"

"What! Nonsense? This is not nonsense, Father!" Alexa protested. "And you cannot stop me from believing! I will prove it to you, and then you will see!"

Her father sighed and departed from the room, leaving Alexa alone with the piles of books and drawings of her beloved heroes. Sadness filled her heart. She felt discouraged and disappointed. Alexa was just about to give up all her hopes and dreams when, suddenly, she noticed a shooting star outside. She raced to the window and sat on the windowsill, where she gazed out at the night sky. She opened her window, just to let the fresh air in.

"I wish I could fight villains and have adventures with a special hero like the ones in those stories," Alexa sighed to herself after the shooting star had passed.

Then she noticed that one particular star in the sky appeared to be growing bigger than all the rest. She stood on her knees, gazing at that star, and then realized that it wasn't getting bigger—it was coming right toward her! She immediately got down from the window and ducked as a strange blue, spiky object came rocketing through the open window into her room and landed on her bed in a big jumble.

"H-hello?" Alexa asked apprehensively.

The alien looked as if it were dead; it did not stir or move. She took one of her books and poked it in the stomach, and it giggled!

"Ah! What are you? And . . . who are you?" Alexa asked hesitantly.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Ah! You can talk?" asked Alexa in complete astonishment.

"Of course I can talk," said the big blue, spiky thing, sitting up on the bed. Alexa now saw what it really was.

"Are . . . are you a . . . a giant porcupine?" she asked astoundingly, standing at ease and putting the book back on the desk.

"A porcupine? Pfft! Nah! I'm a hedgehog! And who are you calling a giant? I'm not that fat!"

"Really? Oh . . . Um, sorry about that. I didn't mean to offend you," Alexa chuckled nervously as she approached the hedgehog slowly.

"First off, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," he said with a wink and a thumbs-up.

"Err, hello. I'm Alexa," she replied still slightly nervously as she walked up to him.

"Well this is awkward," laughed Sonic, now leaping off the bed and landing on his feet. Alexa was dazzled to see such a unique creature as this.

"Um . . . Are you hungry, Mr. Sonic?" she asked timidly, moving to the door very slowly.

Sonic put his finger to his chin and thought for a moment. "Hmm . . . Well, what'cha got, Alexa?" he asked curiously. "Don't try cat food on me, though. I hate that stuff."

Alexa nodded. "Alright," she said, opening the door and then discreetly shutting it again. Sonic looked at her funny.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her. She turned her head away.

"My parents mustn't know you're here," Alexa sighed both anxiously and excitedly.

"Don't worry. I'm totally used to stuff like that. Happens to me all the time," Sonic said before seeing a tear in Alexa's face. He walked up to her and looked up into her eyes with a smile of compassion. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"My parents don't believe in magic or in any of these stories," Alexa sighed sadly, pointing to the piles of scattered books on the floor. "I wish they could see you. Then they would believe . . ."

As she trailed off, Sonic looked over at the window and sighed.

"Don't worry now," he said gently, lifting her face with his finger. "I'll help you. You can trust me."

Alexa wiped her tears away and closed the window and the blinds as well. She moved the lamp down to the floor of scattered books and papers, where she and Sonic lay on their stomachs to read through them and just talk together.

"I was an only child," Alexa began. "It was lonely, you know, having no real friend to talk to."

"Sorry to hear," said Sonic.

"Yes, but I eventually found myself a friend, in these stories right here," she said, flipping the pages of the book out of habit. "Then I decided not to give up on hoping that some day, a hero would come to save the day from an evil villain, just like in these stories. I often imagined myself as a hero, stopping some murderer or thief from committing an evil crime. But my parents . . . they just don't believe in that stuff. They don't want me to either."

Sonic stopped and thought about this for a few seconds and then, looking up at Alexa, he said confidently, "They'll believe soon. I promise."

"But . . . Should I introduce you to them now?" Alexa wondered, getting up from the floor to pace around. Sonic stopped and thought again.

"I think you should do whatever _you_ think is right," he said softly, also getting up from the carpeted floor.

"I think it's best to wait a few days before you reveal yourself," Alexa said with a nod.

Sonic did another thumbs-up and winked. "Okay!"

Then Alexa's mother knocked on the door, and Sonic had to hide, fast. As she was turning the knob, Sonic dove under the bed and Alexa got back down on the floor to look as though she were reading the whole time.

"Were you . . . talking to anyone, Dear?" her mother asked, inconspicuously suspicious.

"Err, no ma'am," Alexa answered casually, frequently glancing over at the bed skirts of her bed.

"Alright, just checking," said her suspicious mother as she slowly closed the door and left down the stairs.

Alexa took a deep breath and wiped her forehead as Sonic climbed out from underneath her bed.

"Heh, not bad for a rookie," he chuckled as he helped her up off the floor, picking up the scattered papers and a few of the books.

"Thanks," Alexa said still shyly as he laid her papers and books on the desk and then went over to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing?" asked Alexa quite alarmed when Sonic opened the large glass window door.

"Well, you've got to get some sleep, don't you?" he asked as he turned around to face her.

"I suppose . . ."

"Then I'll see you in the morning, Alexa!" Sonic said, winking before jumping out the window and climbing down the vine-covered brick wall.

Alexa was excited to know that she had made a new friend for the day, and that her wish must have come true. No longer did she have to linger about, hoping and waiting for an adventure anymore. Who knew that one wish could change her life and the future of the entire Metro World?

"Goodnight, Sonic the hedgehog," she thought to herself before drifting off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Alexa awoke to the sound of rustling in the bushes outside below her window. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up in bed, only to find all that had happened the night before just a blur in the past.

"Alexa! Breakfast is ready!" called her mother from downstairs. Alexa instantly remembered everything in a flash. Sonic the hedgehog, the wishing star, and the stories of her fantasies. It was all coming true.

"Coming, Mother!" Alexa called back as she got up and got dressed for a new day of adventure.

Sonic was patiently waiting outside in the bushes for Alexa to come back. She brought him some breakfast and quietly locked the door. The bright sunshine of the summer morning made everything so light and cheery.

"So," Sonic began before swallowing a bite of pancake, "what're we gonna do today?"

"First of all," Alexa said, "I'm just curious to know how you got here. I guess after my mother interrupted us last night, I forgot to ask."

"Well," Sonic began, "I live on Angel Island in a world called Mobius, where me and my friends spend our days just chilling and hanging out together."

"Fascinating," said Alexa as she took a bite of toast.

"That is," Sonic continued, "until Eggman showed up and used Chaos Control to send us to this world," Sonic finished coldly, crossing his arms and looking over at the bright window to his left. Then he scooted back a few inches and rested his head against the soft blue covers of the foot of her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is . . . err . . . Eggman?" Alexa asked curiously.

Sonic sighed and rested his eyes as he sat with his head against the bed. "The world's next Adolf Hitler . . ."

"Well . . ." Alexa tried to think of the right words to say, "maybe . . . I could help you."

Sonic opened his eyes and sat up, grabbing another pancake and tearing a piece off. "It's not a problem for me, but it's real dangerous for you, Alexa."

Alexa sighed, looked down, and closed her eyes in disappointment.

"Oh, all right," Sonic relented, putting a smile on Alexa's face.

"Oh, Sonic!" she laughed as she hugged his neck, a tear falling from her cheek.

Sonic smiled and patted her on the shoulder saying, "Don't worry. I'll get your world back to normal as fast as I can."

Alexa was never inclined to give up. Sonic had made her wishes come true, and she just didn't know how to thank him enough, but all he said was, "As long as you're happy."

In no time at all, Alexa had packed a few necessary essentials up in a small backpack, lightweight and easy to carry. Sonic opened the window and climbed out, and Alexa knew what do to. She opened her door and ran out of her room, down the stairs and through the kitchen, failing to notice her mother sitting at the kitchen table with a book in hand.

"Hello, dear," said her mother a little suspiciously. "Where are you going?"

"Um . . . just outside to play," said Alexa nervously but as casually as she could afford.

"With whom?"

Drops of sweat rolled down from Alexa's neck. She had to think of something to say, and fast. Then the paperboy passed down the sidewalk on his bicycle, and she came up with an idea.

"The . . . paperboy?" she replied as he walked up to their house. "I've decided to take my lunch along so we could, err, have a picnic."

"Well, all right then. But don't be late for dinner," her mother said obliviously, turning her eyes back to her book.

Alexa ran outside to find Sonic standing on the sidewalk, scratching his head and tapping his foot a bit impatiently.

"Can you at least move a little faster?" he asked.

"Sorry, you know how mothers can be sometimes," Alexa sighed, wiping her forehead.

The heat of the day was already a bit uncomfortable, and it was only midmorning. The paperboy was long gone, and Alexa hoped her mother didn't notice her standing outside, talking with a blue hedgehog in white gloves and red shoes.

"Don't worry about her," said Sonic, "we've got Eggman to worry about now."

Sonic and Alexa went all throughout town, visiting a few shops and exploring a bit before getting on with their destination. But it did get a little awkward as there were more and more queer looks all around. These people had never seen a blue hedgehog before, nor one that could talk either! Sonic was beginning to wonder what had happened to Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and the rest of his friends. He and Alexa were walking through the crowded city, when all of the sudden, there was a scream in the distance. Sonic looked both ways and then paused when a large shadow towered over him and Alexa. He looked up and there was a giant robot hovering in the air by its rockets.

"Eggman!" Sonic muttered to himself as Alexa stared up at the huge robot curiously. South City had only the basic sources of technology, none of which included robots, rockets, and other technologies as the large city of North Metropolis had.

"That's Dr. Eggman?" Alexa asked, but Sonic shook his head and stepped in front of her.

"Nope. That's one of his robots," Sonic said, preparing to fight against the giant metal beast.

Suddenly, its left metal arm pointed directly down at Sonic, and then a pack of five mini-rockets clicked into place. Sonic narrowed his eyes at them and chuckled to himself, a wide and mischievous grin covering his face. Alexa clung to Sonic's arm.

"Alexa!" Sonic yelled through the loud firing of rockets one by one. "Run! I'll catch up with you later!"

Alexa ran away from Sonic along with the rest of the crowds of fleeing people, but then something struck her.

"No, wait, Sonic!" she called as she ran back to Sonic right before he jumped up into air to avoid the rockets and turned into a spinning ball.

He sped all the way to the top of an office building in order to reach the metallic monster in the air. Sonic leaped up and with great force punched a hole through the robot's chest, sending it spinning away through the sky. It exploded in midair just a few seconds before Sonic did a backflip, landing feet down on the lower roof of a grocery store.

Down below, the whole downtown was cheering and clapping for Sonic, and Alexa clasped her hands together in amazement. _You did it, Sonic. You did it._

Sonic then sped all the way down the tall building within two seconds and halted to a sudden stop right beside Alexa, who was quite startled to see Sonic there so fast.

"Wow, Sonic," she said in amazement, her eyes gazing into his.

"Ha ha, no worries, see? I've got everything under control," Sonic said with a wink, and the two friends continued on through the city.

Meanwhile, far away in South City District, two other friends were wandering the streets of South City as well. A few people crowded around to have a closer look, and eventually a small crowd had formed around them.

"Ugh, I can't stand amateurs," said a hedgehog named Shadow.

"Well ya gotta admit, I do love the extra attention," said a fancy white bat named Rouge. "Maybe they'll even have some jewels in store for me here."

"Let's just get out of here before these freaks come to their senses," sighed Shadow.

But before they were able to take another step, the ground began to rumble. Then the crowds of frightened and alarmed people began screaming for their lives as a giant heavy robot came pounding with every step toward the district.

"Now what?" Shadow sighed, turning around to see a stampede of fleeing humans coming towards him. He closed his eyes and shook his head with his arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Well well, if it isn't my old friend Shadow the hedgehog!" yelled a voice from the sky.

It was Dr. Ivan Robotnik, or just Dr. Eggman.

"This just can't get any better," Shadow muttered to himself before jumping onto a speeding car and then onto a garbage truck heading towards the giant robot. After a few more miles, Shadow leaped high into the air and was caught by Rouge, who flew him up to a very tall building nearest the robot.

"Ho ho ho ho!" cackled the evil doctor. "How do you like my new toy?"

Shadow sighed and closed his eyes impatiently.

"What? You don't like it? Well, not my problem."

"Well hello, Dr. Eggy," waved Rouge, who apparently had no fear of this tyrant.

"Hello Rouge, my darling. I have a special task for you," Eggman said in his friendly voice.

"Not today, fatso," Rouge said, turning her head the other way.

Eggman flew down to the building on which the two friends stood and in his Egg Mobile hovered before Rouge with a sad, pathetically pitiful face.

"Please? I just want to have a little fun, that's all. And I wasn't going to mention the reward . . ." Eggman trailed off.

"Hmm . . . And just what kind of reward?" Rouge was curious to know.

"Don't do it, Rouge," Shadow warned, and Rouge shook her head quickly.

"Oh no, you're not going to use that trick on me again," said Rouge, now flying away from Eggman's aircraft with Shadow following close below her, causing Eggman to scowl in bitterness toward Shadow.

"Hmph . . . I never needed HIM anyway," he mumbled frustratedly as he flew away in his aircraft to another part of the city.

Okay now, back with Sonic:

"Sonic," said Alexa after swallowing a bite of chili dog.

"Yeah?" asked Sonic, licking some sauce from his fingers.

There they were in Central South City Park, just sitting together and eating chili dogs, Sonic's favorite food.

"I would love to meet your friends," she said.

"That would be cool, wouldn't it," Sonic thought as he finished his last bite and stood up, although Alexa wasn't finished eating yet.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a quick run around the park, okay?"

"Sure thing, I'll wait here," said Alexa.

"Don't worry," Sonic winked, "it won't take but a second!"

And then he was off without another word. Alexa blinked and he was gone in a flash, literally, as his trail of dust began vanishing within an instance. There she sat, enjoying the peaceful afternoon with a few hungry pigeons to which she handed her last pieces of bread while she waited for her hero's return. Sonic was out speeding past trees and blazing through grasses. He stopped at a large pond in the middle of the park (sorta picture Central Park in NYC, just to give you a picture of what I'm talking about) and stretched with a yawn before he took off again, past the rustling trees, past the two fighting chipmunks, one Chip and the other Dale, and past the old man sitting on a bench who thought he was kissing a woman, which turned out to be a guy dressed in lady's clothing—undercover cop on duty I suppose—and boy, did he get the slapping of a lifetime.

But by the time Sonic had arrived back at the picnic table, Alexa was gone. Sonic looked down and saw Alexa's backpack along with her belongings, all scattered around on the grass. Sonic's face dropped, and he fell to his knees in complete horror. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to bring Eggman down together, not Sonic having to rescuing Alexa as he usually had to rescue ladies from Eggman for some reason. No no no, this was all wrong. Sonic looked up and there, on the table, stood a homing pigeon with a piece of red string tied around its middle.

"What's this?" he wondered when he noticed a piece of paper rolled up in it. He took the pigeon and carefully slipped the piece of paper out from under the bird's wing, and then it flew away just as soon as Sonic got a hold of the paper. It read:

_MEET ME ON THE CLOCK TOWER AT MIDNIGHT TONIGHT OR SHE'S DEAD._

Sonic stood up and looked up at the sky, crumpling the ransom note up in his hand. A dark feeling came over him as a sense of grave seriousness covered his face.

"Hang on, Alexa. I'm coming for you," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a few minutes later, Sonic was speeding through town, trying to reach the Remingtons before early evening. And as he was running past a small gift shop, he spotted a little orange fox in the window. He slowed down and backed up to take a closer look through the window.

Why, it was Tails!

"Tails?" Sonic scoffed in disbelief. He pressed his nose up against the glass window, and a little boy noticed him.

"Hey look, Mama! Did you see that?"

His mother turned around, only to find a sign in the windowsill.

"I'm sorry, dear, but there's nothing there," she said.

"But . . . but . . ."

"Look, darling," his mother sighed while holding up a stylish summer dress from the rack, "does this make me look fat?"

Sonic rolled his eyes and walked right in. The store clerk who had a bunch of different on-sale signs in his hand stared at the mysterious blue hedgehog, and in his failure to notice what he was doing, he accidentally put the 100% Off sign on top of one of the racks instead of the 10% Off sign. Then he walked back to the counter with his eyes still on Sonic as though he were in a trance.

"Tails?" asked Sonic. The fox didn't move. Sonic put his hand on its shoulder and turned it around to face him. He was horrified to realize that it wasn't Tails. It was a bomb with only twenty seconds remaining. Sonic stumbled back and then dashed over to the clerk.

"Hurry! Ya gotta to get everybody outta here! There's a bomb!" he warned him, waving his arms up and down.

"A BOMB?" the man exclaimed, and before he had any time to think, Sonic sighed and rushed over to the bomb with only twelve seconds remaining, and then swooped the heavy object up with both hands. Then he carried it as fast as he could outside the shop, and then stumbled onto the sidewalk near the streets filled with a long line of traffic. There was only four seconds left, and Sonic had no other choice but to throw it up into the air.

So he swung his arms around and around before finally releasing the bomb from his grip, which thankfully exploded in midair, causing a loud boom to fill the city. People stopped and covered their ears from the loud explosion and look up to see a heavy gray cloud of smoke. Then people began to murmur to themselves around Sonic, and he began to feel a little uncomfortable. The little boy from the shop ran outside and jumped up and down for his mother to see the blue hedgehog he was referring to earlier.

"Well, gotta run!" Sonic said before taking off again.

The little boy's mother walked up to the doorway and looked out.

"Cutie pie, what are you talking about? I don't see anything," his unbelieving mother said.

"But he WAS here, and then he ran off!"

"Sweetie, what ARE you talking about?" his mother asked him, still holding both the same dresses as before. "Oh, and by the way, which colors do you prefer?"

"Not fair," sulked the little boy with a huff.

Sonic ran through the city, heading towards Alexa's house, where he would have to confront her parents about her kidnap. What he didn't realize, however, was that a robot was watching his every move. Sonic raced up to the door and down on the doormat laid a letter he had written for Alexa's parents. It read: _I'm afraid Alexa won't be making it to dinner tonight. She's been captured, but don't worry, I will rescue her. Sonic._

He knocked on the door twice and then took off into the sunset. A small hovering robot came out from behind a tree and zoomed in on the note Sonic had left on the veranda. Then it disappeared into the sky right as Mr. Remington opened the door.

"Hmm . . ." Mr. Remington wondered as he stooped down to pick up the piece of paper, and Mrs. Remington came out with him to see what was taking him so long.

"What is it, Dear?" she asked when she saw the expression on his face.

"Alexa has been captured?" Mr. Remington exclaimed, falling to his knees.

"WHAT?" his wife exclaimed in astonishment, now snatching the wrinkled paper from his hand.

Meanwhile, Sonic was running through town when he saw Shadow and Rouge encircled by a small crowd.

"Hey Shadow," he said, a bit surprised to see them standing there as he halted to a dusty stop. The people separated into two sides in order to form a straight, narrow line for Sonic to pass through.

"Not you again," Shadow sighed.

"Well, well. It's a small world, isn't it?" Rouge chuckled as Sonic and Shadow shook their heads at each another.

"So what's the big commotion about, huh?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"Don't you have better things to do than wasting my time?" Shadow huffed coldly.

Rouge noticed one lady in the crowd had a glistening pearl necklace and a shining red ruby ring on her finger, thus becoming instantly attached.

"I think I'll just grab a few souvenirs before I leave this dump," she said, gazing into the ruby on the woman's finger.

Both Sonic and Shadow looked up to see Dr. Eggman flying overhead in the direction of the clock tower. Sonic gasped and remembered where he was going now. Once Rouge had procured the ruby and pearl necklace, Sonic glanced at her.

"What?" Rouge shrugged. "I'm a natural jewel thief, remember?"

Sonic shook his head and said, "No, that's not it. I need your help."

"My help?" Rouge laughed. "And just why would I help you?"

"I need both of your help. My friend Alexa has been captured and is being held captive at the clock tower by Eggman," Sonic said.

Shadow looked at him and thought a moment; Rouge put her finger to her chin and hummed.

"Let me think . . . All right mister, you've got yourself a deal," she said with a nod of approval. "Are ya with me, Shad?"

Shadow sighed, "Fine. Count me in."

Sonic's face lifted in determination to for once put Dr. Eggman to an end. Finally, the three of them left quickly to follow the doctor to the clock tower, for they hoped to arrive before he did in order to rescue Alexa, but he was already there when they reached the tower. The sun was already beginning to set by now.

"Ah, so I see you have received my friendly letter," Eggman chuckled into a microphone when Sonic was the first to arrive.

"What do you want from me, Eggman?" Sonic asked Eggman, who steadily glided lower to his level.

"I want the seven Chaos Emeralds," he said in his serious voice and with a minute note of satisfaction in this evil game of his, "and since you've managed to come five hours earlier than I'd expected, I will give your girlfriend another chance."

"Chance for what?" Sonic asked.

"Before she is exploded into millions of pieces by my time-bomb, along with the rest of the clock tower! Muaah ha ha ha ha!" he cackled as he clicked the only big bright red button on his entire Egg Mobile.

On the very top of the large clock tower sat a ginormous hourglass inside which Alexa was being held. Sonic ran vertically up the side of the extremely tall building and tried to break the glass, but it was almost as strong as titanium metal.

"Ho ho ho ho!" Dr. Eggman laughed as he flew his vehicle to the top of the clock tower. "I just love to see you on your knees before my hostage in agony and torment. It hurts, doesn't it? Ho ho ho!"

Just then, Shadow and Rouge scurried off and were no longer at the scene, and when Dr. Eggman searched the area of town below with his eyes, he noticed this.

"Where are your little friends now, hmm?" he asked Sonic, moving closer to him and the hourglass which strangely had no sand in it at all. Sonic didn't even notice them missing, for he was too worried about Alexa.

"Sonic, help me!" Alexa cried from inside, but her voice could not be heard. Sonic tried smashing the glass, kicking through the invulnerable material, and even speeding through it, but nothing was working against this stainless steel.

"Just so you know this type of glass is one hundred percent impenetrable. So I'm afraid you won't be crashing through it anytime soon," Dr. Eggman sighed, becoming bored very instantly. "Come on now, she can't last in there forever. Bring me the emeralds and then I'll let her go."

Sonic fell to his knees, staring down at the ground with his fists clenched. Then a sense of negative energy came over him, and then his body's natural shade of blue became darker and darker each second. Visible streams of fumy dark, watery substances began floating around his navy-colored quills and spikes. His eyes glowed brightly white and the quills of his head began to change form.

Dr. Eggman stopped laughing his sinister laugh and paused to watch.

"S-Sonic? What is happening to you?" asked Alexa, quivering with fear.

"Dark Sonic," Dr. Eggman stated simply.

Sonic looked up to the sky and then shouted a horrid long echoey shout of anger and pain, causing even some of the doctor's robots to flee from the scene. Suddenly, the earth began to shake, and Alexa was beginning worry about Sonic.

"Sonic!" she cried inside the glass. "Noooo!"

The sinister Eggman chuckled to himself in satisfaction. "You might want to hurry if you plan to return the emeralds to me by midnight. So you've got about five hours before the destruction of this clock tower along with the rest of the entire South City."

Sonic's anger raged inside him, and so he yelled again and then jumped up to punch a hole in the Egg Mobile, sending it spinning far away through the sky along with Dr. Eggman in it.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to get you as soon as I feed that big baby his pacifier," Sonic tried telling Alexa as he cooled down and turned back into normal Sonic. Although she couldn't hear what he had to say, she nodded in approval of whatever his plan was.

Soon, a bunch of squad cars pulled up below at the foot of the building as police officers piled around with their guns loaded and in hand.

"We've got the building surrounded! There seems to be a giant hourglass on top of the clock tower in South City District! We'll need a helicopter up there pronto, over!"

"All right! North Metropolis is sending one on its way right now. Over!"

Sonic took a few steps back from the hourglass and looked over his shoulder to find the whole blue-and-red city parked just below him and the twenty-story building. He turned his head back to Alexa one more time and then leaped off the tower with a free-falling pose. Flashes filled the night sky as people gathered all around to see this strange blue alien falling from a tall clock tower with a gigantic hourglass on top.


	4. Chapter 4

Now meanwhile, the Remingtons were at home at this time with their television on, and Mrs. Remington was beginning to get very worried about Alexa.

"Honey, you mustn't worry about her," said Mr. Remington, trying to calm her nerves.

"Dear, turn it up," Mrs. Remington gasped.

He turned up the volume just soon enough to see the breaking news about the hourglass on the clock tower over in South City District, and Mrs. Remington nearly fainted after seeing a picture of the trapped girl inside the glass. She tried to call the police, but then all the electricity went out, leaving the two in the dark.

"Must be an open circuit," Mr. Remington sighed as he stood up from his chair in the dark and tried feeling around the living room for something to grab hold of. Then Mrs. Remington lit a candle kept in one of the cabinets in the kitchen and came into the room to find her husband standing in the middle of the room.

"Honey, you mustn't panic. I'm pretty sure she's fine," he sighed as he gently touched her shoulder.

"But . . . Alexa . . . Oh, remember what we were discussing last night over dinner?"

"What?"

"You know, about Alexa's fairy tales."

"Oh, those," Mr. Remington chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm pretty aware of that. Maybe it's all just a coincidence."

"But what about the girl trapped inside the hourglass on the clock tower?" asked Mrs. Remington anxiously. "It looked precisely like Alexa. What if what she's been telling us is true after all?"

Mr. Remington sighed and walked with his wife into the kitchen to find a candle for himself to light. "I'm pretty sure it is nothing for us to be concerned about."

"And what about that note outside our door this afternoon?" Mrs. Remington questioned further.

"Um . . . What note?"

"I've never seen such handwriting as this," said Mrs. Remington as she slid a drawer out from the coffee table between two sofas in the center of the living room.

In it was the note left by Sonic who had written earlier that day. Mrs. Remington unfolded the paper and handed it to her doubting husband to read, and then he started to believe as well.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure this Sonic person will rescue her somehow," he said.

And then, right after he finished reading the note, the lights flickered back on again, causing the two to become quite startled.

On the other side of the city, Sonic was racing through the crowded lit-night streets to find Shadow and Rouge, but instead he came across a large football field with many bright lights shining down on Knuckles the echidna, one of his friends and the guardian of the master emerald of the Emerald Shrine on Angel Island back in Mobius. Sonic climbed over the wiry fence to get a closer look and the large field and when he landed, it appeared as though Knuckles were running straight toward him from the center of the field all the way to the fence.

"Yo! Knuckles," Sonic said with a thumbs-up as Knuckles came closer.

"YOU!" Knuckles yelled, taking his position to fight and then charging straight fast toward him again, but Sonic sighed and stepped out of the way just as Knuckles zoomed past him and crashed into the fence behind him.

"HOW DARE YOU SEND ME TO ANOTHER WORLD AGAIN! OUCH!" Knuckles yelled, outraged at Sonic.

"Hey, what can I say? It's a gift and a curse. Anyhow, I need your help in gathering the seven chaos emeralds back together again," Sonic yawned.

"And just WHY would I help YOU after what YOU did to me!" Knuckles scoffed, crossing his arms and huffing. "You're always, ALWAYS sending us all to another distorted planet with chaos control! And I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GUARDING THE MASTER EMERALD!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down Binky," Sonic chuckled while he pushed Knuckles back to keep his fists away from him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Knuckles exploded with anger and then toppled Sonic over onto the grass, then Sonic speedily rolled over to the right as Knuckles dove his fist into the ground, preventing him from being sliced into a two-holed doughnut.

"What is your problem?" Sonic asked, pointing his finger at Knuckles. "Eggman is planning to take over the world and you are trying to kill me! Come on Fruitcake, the world is at stake right now! Can't we settle this later?"

"No! My world is at stake! The master emerald is at stake! AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" Knuckles shouted, getting ready for a duel.

"Here we go again," Sonic sighed and rolled his eyes as the two got ready to fight.

Knuckles made the first move and charged again toward Sonic, who jumped onto his head and ran out into the middle of the field where all the lights were centered and made a face.

"Come and get me, slow-poke!" Sonic laughed. Knuckles stopped where he was and then dove fist first into the ground. He was still near the fence, but then he dug a tunnel underground and popped up right beside Sonic in just five seconds.

"You really don't give up easily, do you?" Sonic chuckled.

Knuckles threw both fists forward but Sonic stepped back to dodge them, then Knuckles jumped up in the air directly above Sonic's head and dove into a corkscrew but Sonic rolled over on the grass just before Knuckles made a hole in the field. And soon Sonic decided to take his turn in the arena, and so he kicked Knuckles hard in the stomach, sending him crashing onto his back. Knuckles then dug more holes in the field and threw chunks of rock at Sonic, but Sonic jumped over them, kicked them back, blocked them, and dodged each and every attack given him.

"Are you willing to quit yet?" Knuckles panted heavily, feeling a bit tired and ready for a break.

"Sorry but I have no time for this. Eggman has planted a bomb over in South City District, and he's holding Alexa captive in a giant hostage tank until I can return the emeralds to him again," Sonic explained rather quickly.

"HE DID WHAT?" Knuckles asked, dropping his mouth along with the current boulder in his hands. "See, I told you this was all your fault, Sonic!"

"Hey, Dark Gaia was trying to get a hold of the emeralds, too. If it wasn't for me, our world would be just as corrupted as this one. So don't get all mad at me just yet."

"All right," Knuckles huffed stiffly. "What do you want me to do about it, huh?"

As Sonic paused to think for a moment, he noticed someone approaching the field in the shadows way back near the fence. Then he looked up and saw a few helicopters flying high in the sky over them. The man at the gate of the fence was a S.W.A.T. officer with a shotgun rifle pointing directly toward Knuckles. Then another officer came through the gate and several more after that. They all lined up in near the bleachers and then slowly formed a large circle around Sonic and Knuckles.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Knuckles wondered.

"Maybe they think we had something to do with the clock tower," Sonic replied with a shrug.

One of the officers signaled the chopper down to the ground, and then the huge heavy loud machine landed in the football field with several more officers in black rushing out to arrest Sonic and Knuckles. But Sonic couldn't let them interfere with his mission, for he only had four hours left before the bomb would explode the whole clock tower, along with Alexa and the rest of the city.

"Hey, can't we all just get along in peace for once?" Sonic chuckled, walking casually up to one of the guards.

"We've got them surrounded!" one of the guards in the ring said to his talkie.

"No, wait! You're making a big mistake!" Sonic pleaded as two officers grabbed his arms and four tried to get a hold of Knuckles, who fought each of them off one by one through hand-to-hand combat.

Then Sonic gasped and pointed up at the sky, causing the two officers holding him to look up, and then he bit one officer in the arm and punched the other in the face. After that Sonic did a backflip into the air and landed both feet on their heads, collapsing both officers unconsciously to the ground.

Then the whole S.W.A.T. team began piling into one heap on the ground as they tried to catch Sonic, who easily jumped much higher than they realized he could. Knuckles swung the last S.W.A.T. officer around and around in the air then sent him flying onto the very top of the police pile.

"Now that's what I call a pile of laundry," Sonic said with a thumbs-up. Knuckles sighed and held out his hand.

"Hey thanks, and uh, sorry for getting mad at you earlier," Knuckles said as Sonic shook hands with him.

"Yeah, to the point of suicide," Sonic laughed, irritating Knuckles again. "I forgive."

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's just get outta here before any more show up."

And with that, the two quickly scurried out of the football field, leaving behind the chopper and unconscious S.W.A.T. team. But just as Sonic walked out of the stadium, there was a strange rustling noise behind him, so he stopped and told Knuckles to as well.

"Sonic," Knuckles sighed, "if we're gonna find any emeralds, it could take days, so we need to get an early start. We can't stop for every distraction that comes our way."

But Sonic turned around and gasped when he saw something glowing in the trash bin by the fenced gate. He quickly walked up to it and then stuck his arm inside, rummaging around for whatever was glowing. Knuckles turned around and just before he could say anything else, there stood Sonic with a golden chaos emerald in his hand, shining its luminous crystal glow in the darkness of the night.

"WHOA!" Knuckles exclaimed, nearly trampling Sonic when he stormed up to it, but Sonic pushed him away again as he tried grabbing his precious jewel.

"Not so fast, Knuckles," Sonic said calmly. "I'll need to hang onto it for now. We might need it for later."

"What? And you don't think _I _can keep up with it!" Knuckles protested strongly, taking much offense at that statement.

"Hey, every time you get your paws on it, it either ends up being handed over to Eggman or lost in some other tragic way. But when I keep it, I actually use it," Sonic replied, tossing the emerald up and down with his left hand as he stretched out his other arm to lean against the fence.

"PAWS!" Knuckles exploded with anger again. "What! You're the one who's planning on handing it over to Eggman in the first place!"

"Shh, Knuckles, you don't want anyone else to hear you!" Sonic warned him. "Besides, I didn't actually say I was _going_ to give it to him."

"Well if you do, watch out 'cause you'll be sorry," Knuckles huffed until Sonic put his hand over his mouth.

"Fine, whatever. Just keep your beak shut for once."

And with that, Sonic safely put the chaos emerald into safe keeping and then the two continued on their journey with one emerald already down and six more to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**All right now, we've had enough fun with Sonic for the day, so let's skip on over to see what Shadow and Rouge were doing this whole time:**

* * *

><p>So just a few hours before—1900 hrs—when Sonic had arrived at the clock tower to find Alexa locked up in an hourglass:<p>

Finally, the three of them left quickly to follow the doctor to the clock tower, for they hoped to arrive before he did in order to rescue Alexa, but he was already there when they reached the tower. The sun was already beginning to set by now.

"Ah, so I see you have received my friendly letter," Eggman chuckled into a microphone when Sonic was the first to arrive.

"What do you want from me, Eggman?" Sonic asked Eggman, who steadily glided lower to his level.

"I want the seven Chaos Emeralds," he said in his serious voice and with a minute note of satisfaction in this evil game of his, "and since you've managed to come five hours earlier than I'd expected, I will give your girlfriend another chance."

"Chance for what?" Sonic asked.

"Before she is exploded into millions of pieces by my time-bomb, along with the rest of the clock tower! Muaah ha ha ha ha!" he cackled as he clicked the only big bright red button on his entire Egg Mobile.

On the very top of the large clock tower sat a ginormous hourglass inside which Alexa was being held. Sonic ran vertically up the side of the extremely tall building and tried to break the glass, but it was almost as strong as titanium metal.

"Ho ho ho ho!" Dr. Eggman laughed as he flew his vehicle to the top of the clock tower. "I just love to see you on your knees before my hostage in agony and torment. It hurts, doesn't it? Ho ho ho!"

Just then, Shadow and Rouge scurried off and were no longer at the scene, and when Dr. Eggman searched the area of town below with his eyes, he noticed this.

They decided to search for the missing emeralds themselves, so they left Sonic at the clock tower and headed back through town to begin their search. While Rouge was admiring her new pearl necklace, she and Shadow came across a dark alley and stopped to see a man recklessly digging through a dumpster.

"My senses tell me there's an emerald nearby," Shadow said, turning his head to Rouge and then back toward the alley.

"Ah ha! It is-a mine at last!" the man in the alley exclaimed greedily as he slipped something into his forest-green colored bag and then ran past Shadow and Rouge out of the alley. Apparently an Italian.

"HEY! He's got a chaos emerald!" Shadow yelled when he saw the man pull out a big red glowing emerald from the bag. "Don't let him get away with it!"

But once the man heard Shadow's yelling, he started running as fast as he could through the crowded streets of the night, struggling to get through the crowds of people before anyone took his precious diamond.

"No! I find it-a first!" he tried shouting back to whoever was chasing him, but when he turned around to see who it was, nobody was following him at all. So he sighed and stopped running to take a breath.

Then he felt something poke him in the back so he turned around, keeping a tight grip on the bag.

No one there.

Again he felt something poke him in the back, and he turned back around again.

Still no one.

"Whatever you-a doing, stop it-a right-a now!" the frightened Italian man said, trembling a bit.

Suddenly he saw the silhouette of a bat flying away in the sunset, he wiped his sweaty forehead and unzipped the green bag and felt around inside. Then he stood completely frozen for four whole seconds and then stuck his whole arm inside, then his face, and then turned the bag inside-out and upside-down, thus shaking it menacingly and then clinching it with both hands and scrunching it up.

Then he went, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His cry could be heard throughout the whole planet, causing even the birds to fly out of the trees in that area.

Well anyhoo, meanwhile, in Central South City Park, Shadow was waiting impatiently for Rouge to return with the chaos emerald. When she returned, she reluctantly handed it over to Shadow.

"Finally. It's about time," he sighed as he snatched it out of her hand.

"Sure, feel free to take it any time," she remarked, turning her head away from him and crossing her arms. She always felt cheated for her hard work.

"Don't worry, we'll eventually leave this sick blasted planet before you know it," Shadow chuckled, gripping the emerald more tightly in his glove.

And so Sonic's team vs. Shadow's had one emerald each, with just five more to go now. Therefore Shadow decided to use chaos control to send him and Rouge all the way over to Sailem Beach (get the pun?) on the eastern coast of Metro World, where they were sure to find something to look for there. When they arrived through the time portal, Rouge landed head first into the sand, while Shadow did a flip to land on his feet.

"Ow!" Rouge hollered when a coconut fell from a tree which they just happened to land under. "Gee, thanks a lot for the help, Shadow."

"Not my problem," Shadow replied to her sarcasm as he walked away from Rouge out to the blue-lit beach. The sun was continuing to set as it still left the orange reflection in the beachy ocean waters.

"Now if only I knew where to get my hands on another . . ." Shadow paused as there was a ginormous wave in the water, causing all the surfing and swimming people to scream and panic, fleeing toward the beach as the gigantic wave formed into a hand and tried to take Shadow out to sea.

"CHAOS?" Shadow exclaimed, leaping out of the way of the massive water-like hand which pounded on the sand.

The massive tidal wave sieged the whole entire beach, and from it came a loud screeching which pierced Rouge's nerves since, as a bat, she was very sensitive to loud noises such as this.

"Rouge, get out of here!" Shadow tried to yell through the loud screeching of the monster. "It's Chaos!"

"I know, right!" Rouge managed to holler back while holding her ears.

"No! I mean the monster!" Shadow shouted.

"OH! THAT!" Rouge replied right before the screeching stopped, which had nearly deafened Shadow's ears by now.

He was ready to take on the battle against the giant monstrous creature Chaos, formed by Dr. Eggman himself and designed to destroy all humanity and recover chaos emeralds which actually gave it the power to transform into different monsters, such as sea creatures or any other creature composed of water.

Anyway, Shadow took his stance against the giant sea monster and then shot strikes of lightning at it from his fingertips, using the power left from the sun along with his own special abilities. It shot straight through the middle of Chaos's stomach, exploding a hole right through the center, which put a smile of satisfaction on Shadow's face until, that is, Chaos pulled itself back together again.

Then Shadow remembered the chaos emerald he had and used it to control time; and by shouting the words "chaos control," he managed to pause time and reach into the belly of the monster, thus pulling out a turquoise chaos emerald and landing back on the sand. Then, once time had returned to normal, Chaos had lost its ability to control the large waves once and for all. It pulled itself tighter and tighter together until it was its original size again, and Shadow stood right up to it with each red and turquoise chaos emerald in his hands.

"Hmph," he chuckled coldly. "You thought you could get away with this, didn't you? Well think again."

Then he jumped up in the air and closed his eyes, focusing his energy on the two emeralds. Then he turned into Super Shadow and did away with Chaos in an instant, sending it to another location far away through the time portal for now.

After landing gently on the ground again, Shadow dusted himself off and tossed the emerald up and down in the air. And just before he was able to catch it again, something ran up to him from the left and then pushed him down to the ground.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Shadow revolted outrageously as the "thing" turned out to be Amy Rose, another hedgehog from the planet Mobius.

"Oh! Good thing I found _you_! For a second there I thought I was the only one here," Amy giggled in relief.

Shadow muttered to himself acrimoniously while dusting off the sand and dust from the emerald and himself again. Rouge walked up to the two with her hand on her hip and a smile on her face.

"Well now," she chuckled thoughtfully, "so I suppose you ended up here too, huh?"

"Yep! And all this time I've been looking for Sonic. Oh, have you seen him anywhere lately?" she asked Shadow curiously.

"No," he mumbled crankily.

"At least not for an hour or so," Rouge finished answering the question.

"WHOA! And you even found a chaos emerald! Ooh! May I see? Pretty please?" she pleaded Shadow, who only got that much more irritated and aggravated.

"Oh, hey! Nice necklace," Amy told Rouge, who seemed to admire the flattery.

"Oh, this old thang? Nah, give me a break. This is the least of all my collections back at home," Rouge scoffed proudly.

Yup, and now you can just imagine Shadow getting pretty tired of being stuck with these two chatty girls. So annoyed that he actually thought about using chaos control on himself to leave them stranded all alone with themselves, but since they were such loud mouths and gossipers, he thought it best to keep an eye on them so that they wouldn't tell anyone else about their discovery of the two chaos emeralds.

Now let's get back to Knuckles and Sonic, current time was 2030 hrs:

So, we last left our two spike-headed friends way over in South City District near the major football field. Sonic had his yellow chaos emerald in hand as the two left the field and headed off to search elsewhere for the next one.

"See, now we only need six more emeralds," Sonic said. "We'll be able to get them in no time at all!"

"Sure," Knuckles scoffed, rolling his eyes at him. "Why must you be so optimistic about EVERYTHING? There's no WAY we can find all the emeralds in time before either Eggman blows up the entire city or someone else finds them first."

Sonic winked and said, "Don't worry, I've got everything under control."

"I don't like you," Knuckles pouted as he and Sonic were back on the streets again.

The sky was dark by now, the sun was gone, and the street lights were the only source of light besides the chaos emerald which Sonic kept hidden in a forest green bag he'd found lying on the ground a few blocks from an alley.

"Hey, nice bag," Knuckles said, observing the bag Sonic was carrying.

Sonic rolled his eyes and tossed it to him when he saw Chaos standing near a lamppost in ready position to fight. Knuckles guarded that bag with all his might as Sonic and Chaos got ready for a duel.

"So, you've finally decided to challenge me, huh?" Sonic chuckled, punching his fists together and taking his stance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos narrowed its eyes at Sonic, and Sonic did the same but with a smile of confidence and excitement. Then Sonic rolled up into a fast-spinning ball and then charged toward Chaos, which stretched forth its arm and whacked him like baseball, sending Sonic flying over Knuckles' head into a brick wall.

"Wow, you're tougher than I thought," Sonic laughed, getting up again.

Chaos then started coming closer to Sonic and waved its arms about, trying to get one hit at him, but Sonic dodged each attack and jumped over its head, landing a few feet behind it. Chaos didn't seem to want to fight Sonic, though; it had its eye on the bag Knuckles was holding tightly in his hands.

"Hey! What are you doing! Get back or you'll be sorry!" Knuckles yelled at Chaos, but it only came closer and closer at a slow pace as if it were an old man walking to his car.

Knuckles wanted to protect the chaos emerald so he just turned around and ran away, but Chaos stretched its arm out and slapped him on the shoulder, flipping Knuckles over and sending the bag up in the air. The yellow chaos emerald fell out and landed right in the middle of the road, where a large garbage truck could be seen speeding into view from the distance.

"Knuckles!" Sonic yelled.

As the truck got closer to the scene, the lights became brighter, and the chaos emerald was still lying there in the road.

"NO!" Knuckles cried as Chaos held him as far back from the road as possible in order to prevent him from being able to rescue the emerald.

Knuckles managed to get one arm free as he strained himself to get close enough to grab it, yet still not close enough. He stretched his arm out as far as it would go, but he just couldn't get his glove to reach it. Chaos pulled him back again and bound him with both arms. Then Sonic took action and sprang into the road, but just as he got halfway, Chaos grabbed a hold of his legs by stretching one of its arms out while holding Knuckles back with the other.

The truck was here, speeding up to the chaos emerald, which was still lying in the road. And just before it was able to crush it, Knuckles bashed Chaos on the head with his spiked knuckles, freeing himself, and then dashed into the road and rolled over to the other side just as the giant speeding truck drove past him.

Soon enough, Chaos was outnumbered and finally decided to give up, turning itself into a gooey glob of watery substance and washing away through a drain under the sidewalk to roam the city elsewhere. Sonic clapped for Knuckles and gave him a thumbs-up as Knuckles walked up to him with the emerald in his glove.

"Here," he said exhaustedly and proudly, "it's yours to keep."

"Thanks Knuckles, not like it was yours to begin with or anything," Sonic replied, rolling his eyes as Knuckles tossed him the emerald.

It was around 2100 hrs by now, and Knuckles was ready to take a rest for a while before they continued on their search.

"Wait, stop?" Sonic protested in disappointment.

"Yea, why not? We've worked hard enough, so I think now we deserve a little break for once," Knuckles said with a smile of contentment on his face.

They had just reached the outskirts of South City District by 2120 hrs and found themselves sitting outside an ice cream shop.

"SO the great guardian of the master emerald, huh?" Sonic asked, putting the bag over his shoulder. "That bomb will go off over the entire city, and Alexa will be nothing but a pile of ashes if we don't get our butts moving soon, ya know."

"Hey, we've got plenty of time . . ." Knuckles sighed as a waitress brought him a fudge sundae with a cherry on top.

"Yeah, only two and a half hours remaining until the city is blown up. No biggy," Sonic said sarcastically.

"See, my point exactly," Knuckles said before popping the cherry in his mouth.

"Oh well, then I guess I'll get to take all the credit for saving the world again," Sonic shrugged as he turned around to leave Knuckles behind at the ice cream shop.

But when Knuckles saw Sonic leaving with _his_ bag and chaos emerald, he threw the sundae down and jumped off the table to catch up with him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," he scolded him.

"Or else what? Stone me to death? Ha, fat chance," Sonic laughed, handing Knuckles the bag with the emerald inside.

Soon they left South City District and headed into Central South City Park, which reminded Sonic of Alexa and the time they had together just earlier that afternoon.

"What are we doing here?" Knuckles sighed, becoming impatient and a bit homesick now.

"This is where I left her before she was taken," Sonic said, falling to his knees. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't left her alone, I could've probably stopped Eggman from capturing her in the first place."

"Don't worry, Sonic. You don't have to feel that bad about yourself even though it was technically your fault that we were all sent here by chaos control and that Eggman ended up locking this Alexa person up in a giant hourglass at the top of a twenty-foot clock tower, just waiting to blow up the entire city with his time-bomb," Knuckles said.

"Gee, thanks pal," Sonic said with a sigh. "Well, we'd better get on the move if we wanna find some more chaos emeralds. Of course, maybe Shadow's already got some, and we can get them from him if we ever find him.

"SHADOW'S HELPING YOU?" Knuckles yelled at Sonic in disbelief.

"What?" Sonic shrugged, "I thought I might need the extra help."

"Ugghh!" Knuckles broke out in a fit. "Are you insane! He's not helping you! He's working for Eggman!"

"WHAT?" Sonic exclaimed confusedly. "But . . . I thought . . ."

"That's exactly your problem!" Knuckles told him. "You think too much! You need to _know_ before you make a decision like that!"

"Like what?" Sonic asked sheepishly.

"Like who you go around giving chaos emeralds to!"

"Oh, like you?" Sonic teased.

"Very funny," Knuckles sighed, face-palming himself.

"Ha ha ha. You know I'm just kidding," Sonic teased him, jumping up into a tree to get a better view of the park.

Knuckles then took a deep breath and paused for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Ugh, let's get going already. We need to find the emeralds before Shadow does. He's probably found some already and given them over to Eggman by now," Knuckles said calmly, trying to control his temper.

"Hey, good idea," Sonic said, jumping down from the tree and speeding around the entire park in a flash.

When he returned within five seconds, Knuckles rolled his eyes and then asked simply, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Oh nothing. Just calms my nerves," Sonic replied with a smile.

"Stop wasting time already!" Knuckles huffed in annoyance.

"But don't you wanna see what I've collected?" Sonic asked with a sad face.

"No! I don't care if you . . . A CHAOS EMERALD!" Knuckles exclaimed, swiping the large shining violet emerald from Sonic's hand.

"Hey!"

"Nice work," Knuckles said, slipping it into the green bag and zipping it up to keep the glowing out of sight for any predators.

"Sure, if I wasn't the only one doing it all," Sonic sighed before noticing something lying on the grass a few feet away from him.

He rushed over to see what the object was, and it turned out to be a watch.

"Hey! Look, now I can tell what time it is," Sonic said fascinatingly while strapping it onto his wrist.

"Great, now will ya shut up already and let's get going," Knuckles said as he walked up to him with the bag hanging over his shoulder.

They decided to leave the park and head to the capital of South City, Metrocity [met-raw_'_-city], to see if they could find any more emeralds. So currently, Shadow had one red and one turquoise emerald; Sonic had one yellow and one purple emerald so far, which meant there were only three more emeralds left to find in total—five for each team to collect.

It was 2150 hrs when Sonic and Knuckles arrived at the large, busy capital of Metrocity:

And when they finished the awkward bus trip to the city (awkward as in everybody in the bus stared at them the whole time as if they were frozen still), Sonic and Knuckles hopped off, and they were finally able to use the map given them at the first bus stop.

"So . . . we're right here, and the capitol building is . . ." Sonic began, moving his finger across the map to a certain point and then tapping it, ". . . right here."

"Wait? The capitol?" asked Knuckles curiously. "But that's where the governor is."

"Exactly," Sonic said with a wink, folding the map up and then sticking it inside the dark green bag.

"This bag can come in real handy," Sonic said, secretly taking out the yellow emerald then zipping the bag back up again.

"HEY! YOU BRING THAT BACK, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Knuckles yelled after him as he took off in a blink of an eye.

Sonic speedily made his way up to a zooming police car and then hitched a ride to see where it would take him. Unfortunately, it ended up leading him to a fire, and so the car quickly pulled up behind the barricades in front of a burning building. Fire trucks and ambulances screeched to a halt beside the three-story building, all sirens and everything.

Sonic happened to hear one of the firefighters shout to another through the boisterous sirens of police cars, fire truck, and ambulances (it was nearly deafening), "There's four left! I'll try to get them out as fast as possible!"

Even though there was only two hours and ten minutes remaining before the bomb over in South City District was to go off, Sonic knew what he had to do right now. So he immediately came out from hiding behind the police car and rushed into the bright hot building to rescue whoever was in there.

"Hey! You're not allowed in there! Get back here!" one of the guarding officers shouted at Sonic, who refused to listen because he really wasn't ever good at taking advice from humans, especially adults.

Instead, when he got inside the flaming building, he called out to whoever was still inside. He quickly went form door to door trying to find anyone who might still be here, and fortunately he managed to find two little girls hiding in a closet. Sonic opened it, grabbed the two children, and then rushed out of the building to return them to safety. When the officer saw that the blue hedgehog had rescued the two children, he strictly ordered one of his men to give him an oxygen mask in order to carry out the mission without choking or suffocating to death.

"Thanks but no thanks. I've got my own set of tanks," Sonic said with a thumbs-up before jumping up onto a nearby police car and then up onto a fire truck in order to get closer to one of the windows on the third floor, but the height of the ladder only reached up to the second floor. So he whistled and shouted down to some of the men to get a ladder higher than that one.

"Raise the ladder!" the captain of the police ordered two of his men, and they obeyed immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon enough, Sonic was able to break through the window and climb into what used to be a bedroom. This room was worse than the rest of the house; the furniture was caught on fire, and so were the doors and the wallpaper. Sonic had to think fast before the whole building began to crumble.

"Hello? Any . . . one . . . here?" Sonic managed to cough out, finding it extremely difficult to breathe. But that didn't stop him from completing his rescue mission.

Two young ladies were stuck inside one of the restrooms of the apartment and Sonic had to break open the door to get them out.

"Hold on!" he told them. "You might wanna step away from the door!"

The two ladies stepped back as Sonic kicked the door down with his right foot, and then he ran up to both of them and scooped them over his shoulder. Back outside, the whole fire department was waiting for this peculiar large blue hedgehog in white gloves and red shoes to come back out with hopefully the other two victims, but he never did. Then the police captain ordered his men to begin spraying the building down at this time. Just as he shouted the command Sonic, nearly wheezing himself to death, came out from the main entrance to the apartment with the two coughing victims.

"How can we ever thank you enough?" asked the chief captain gratefully as the two ambulance trucks drove away to the nearest hospital they could find.

"Well," Sonic began before wheezing into another long, hard cough, "if you ever happen to find any . . . chaos emeralds here, that would be . . . enough."

"Here, take this," said one of the firefighters, handing him the same oxygen mask he'd rejected earlier.

"Thanks a lot," coughed Sonic, relieved that he could finally breathe again.

Then Sonic heard his name being called from behind, and he turned around to see Knuckles running up to the scene and over the barricades, waving his hands back and forth in the smoke-filled air.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"Oh, nothing much," replied Sonic, "other than rescuing a few hostages from a burning building, that's all. What's new with you?"

"SOMEBODY STOLE OUR CHAOS EMERALD!" Knuckles exploded before falling face down on the ground with a thud.

"Oh no, that can't be good," thought Sonic, taking the mask off now that could he could breathe well on his own.

"Did you see who it was?"

"NO!" Knuckles yelled, crossing his arms and standing back up suddenly. "They are NOT going to get away with this! They took the bag and the map along with it!"

"All right, all right. Calm down. Don't gotta wet your pants over it," sighed Sonic.

"I DON'T EVEN WEAR PANTS!" Knuckles exclaimed furiously.

"Thanks for the info. Anyhow, it's a good thing I took this one with me earlier," Sonic said with the yellow emerald in his hand.

"Ya know I'm pretty sure they might have some maps down at the bank a few ways from here," said the captain.

And just before Sonic and Knuckles left, the police chief remembered what Sonic had asked earlier, about the chaos emeralds.

"Oh! Hey, I think I might have something for you two," he said, walking them over to his police car and opening the trunk. Then he pulled out a silver chaos emerald and turned to Sonic.

"Here, I found this inside the apartment on the first floor," he said, handing Sonic the emerald.

"Thanks," said Sonic with a wink, "and take care of that fire while I'm gone."

"I will, mister uh . . ."

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."

"Right," the captain said as Sonic took off down the road in lightning speed with Knuckles running after him.

It was already 2225 hrs by the time they had left the fire, which meant they only had one hour and thirty-five minutes before the bomb would go off on top of the clock tower. So Sonic took Knuckles by the hand and took off in super-speed in order to reach the bank in time. When they arrived within five minutes, Knuckles swore to Sonic that if he ever pulled another stunt like that again, he'd wish he'd never been born.

"Hey, don't be jealous," said Sonic, taking a glance down at his shining, silver digital watch whose green screen on it was designed to glow in the dark. Then he began to juggle the two chaos emeralds around with his fingers.

"HA! And why would I be jealous of YOU," Knuckles scoffed.

"Because I'm the number-one hero that everybody loves and you're just a hot-tempered echidna that nobody knows about," Sonic laughed.

When they walked up to the woman at the desk, she was so busy on her computer that she didn't even notice them swipe a few maps off the counter. And right as Sonic and Knuckles stepped out of the building, some dark figure flashed across the empty parking lot like a ghost. Sonic noticed this, however, and had to get Knuckles to keep quiet in order to focus. Suddenly everything stopped. No sound. No movement. No breathing.

"What is it now?" asked Knuckles impatiently after pausing.

"The emeralds are gone!" Sonic exclaimed, looking down at his empty hands.

"WHAT! HOLY SHIATSU!" Knuckles exclaimed, smacking himself on the forehead. "AGAIN?"

"Hey, don't look at me," Sonic shrugged, holding his hands in the air as a gesture of innocence. "I didn't do anything with them. They just . . . disappeared suddenly."

"If it were me guarding the emeralds, this wouldn't have happened," Knuckles mumbled coldly.

"Just cool it, will ya? We'll figure something out," Sonic said.

While Knuckles was busy face-palming himself, Sonic had figured out who that ghost was.

"Yo, I'm afraid we're gonna have to make a quick return to the clock tower," he said.

Meanwhile, at this time, on the flip side of our adventure with Sonic, 2250 hrs:

"So, did you collect the five emeralds?" asked Dr. Eggman, who was hovering over the clock tower where Alexa was still trapped inside the hourglass.

"Yes," replied a deep, low voice.

"Good job, Mephiles," Eggman chuckled. "Soon this world will be under my subjugation, and Sonic will finally be destroyed at last! HO HO HO! After all these years!"

"You're never going to win! Nothing can stop Sonic from defeating you!" Alexa tried shouting, but nothing she said could be heard.

Just then, Sonic could be seen speeding up the clock tower as fast as he could with Knuckles climbing behind him . . . way behind him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Knuckles yelled after him.

"WHAT? No! Sonic. I knew he'd come! Mephiles, quick, dispose of that blasted hedgehog," Eggman ordered as he pointed his finger down at Sonic.

As Sonic arrived to the top of the building, he had to stop for a long breath, for it was pretty hard to run that fast, vertically that is.

"Ha . . . ha . . . ha! You think . . . you can . . . beat me?" Sonic laughed, wiping his forehead and standing up straight. "Think again!"

"Oh you're wrong," laughed the doctor, "I KNOW I WILL beat you!"

"Mephiles!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise that his theory about the emerald thief was true.

"You pathetic little nuisance will suffer the consequences for helping these rebellious humans and saving their futile world," said Mephiles as Dr. Eggman tossed him a silver chaos emerald.

"Do your thing," Eggman laughed maliciously.

Then, with the power of the five emeralds, Mephiles closed his eyes as they surrounded him, glowing brighter than before in the blackness of the midnight sky.

"NOOOO!" yelled Knuckles once he reached the top.

Knuckles immediately pushed Mephiles over just before he was able to absorb the emeralds' power. Both of them fell over the edge of the tall clock tower while fighting in the air as three emeralds (yellow, purple, and silver btw) landed around Sonic's feet, who stood on the clock tower ready to face Dr. Eggman.

"Uh-oh," the defenseless doctor gulped, feeling a bit disparaged.

Sonic took a deep breath and stood there with both arms stretched out at his sides and head held high as the three emeralds slowly began to rise into the air and then increasingly circle around him while shining much brighter than they did when Mephiles tried using their power before.

"NO! NO! NO!" the foiled doctor yelled in frustration.

"HA ha ha!" Sonic laughed as he turned into Supersonic, a bright yellow hedgehog with longer quills and red eyes.

Golden streams of fire whirled around him as he threw a punch at the hourglass with Alexa inside, surprisingly causing it to shatter into thousands of pieces. Then he quickly picked Alexa up and swung her over his shoulder and flew her away in the sky to a building lower than the clock tower and away from the bomb, which was to go off in exactly thirty minutes.

"I knew you'd come," she said with a smile of amazement and confidence in Sonic.

"Yeah, me too," Sonic chuckled with a tear in his eye.

Alexa gave Sonic a big hug before he flew away to destroy the bomb and save the world.

"Muah ha ha ha!" Dr. Eggman cackled. "You thought you could fool me?"

"Well I do it all the time," Sonic shrugged while still hovering in the air near the bomb.

Just then, Shadow and Rouge appeared through a portal and landed on the clock tower by Sonic.

"Hey guys, what took ya so long?" asked Sonic, scratching his head.

"How did you . . ." Shadow began before Amy ran up to Sonic and gave him a tight hug.

"Yikes, Amy! Take it easy!" said Sonic.

"Wow! I forgot how hot you look when you turn into Super Sonic," she exclaimed dreamily. "So who is this Alexa chick I've heard about, huh?" Amy asked, taking out her hammer for some reason.

"What? No, it's just a friend," Sonic stuttered uncomfortably.

"Did you tell her about me?" Amy was dying to know.

"Hey, could we talk about this later, Amy?" Sonic said as Mephiles rose up into the sky.

Now he was in his third form of appearance: a crystalline anthropomorphic hedgehog with no visible mouth, nose, or feet. The color of his eyes had changed from a dark-palish green to a light-glowing green, and the sclera of his eyes had turned red.

"Where did you get those emeralds?" Shadow wanted to know.

"Finders keepers never tell weepers their secrets," said Super Sonic with a wink as he landed down on the top of the clock tower.

"Mephiles! No wonder our emeralds disappeared!" Rouge exclaimed, pointing her finger at the dark hedgehog glowing in the sky. "He's got our emeralds!"

"At least he's only got two," said Shadow.

"I, Mephiles the Dark," Mephiles declared in an echoey voice, "will rule the world! MUAH HA HA HA!"


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Eggman smacked his face with his palm and shouted, "YOU'RE not the one ruling the world! I AM here! You were just supposed to collect the chaos emeralds for me!"

"HA HA HA! Do you really think I did that for _you_?" scoffed Mephiles, now hovering closer to Eggman's aircraft.

Super Sonic flew higher in the air to meet Mephiles in the sky face to face. They were really high now, twenty-five stories up but only a few feet above the shattered hourglass and the time bomb, which only had fifteen minutes before its explosion.

"Ha ha ha ha! Nothing can stop me! Not even YOU," Mephiles laughed with an evil look in his eye.

Just then, when Knuckles climbed over the top of the clock tower again and was just about to attack him, Sonic held up his hand and clicked his tongue.

"Nah uh uh," he said, closing his eyes and tilting his head a little. "My battle, not yours."

"But . . . Are you sure you'll survive against Mephiles?" Amy yelled from below.

"It's okay, I'll be fine," laughed Sonic confidently.

But before anything could happen, he found himself being punched hard in the stomach and before he could even think to breathe, he was sent flying away through the black sky.

Sonic got back up again and immediately stopped himself in midair and then turned again to face Mephiles.

"I was just going easy on ya," he chuckled confidently.

"No, I was going easy on YOU," said Mephiles quite ready for Sonic to give up already.

Then Sonic closed his eyes and focused all his energy on the chaos emeralds. He felt fire burning inside him until he clenched his sweaty fists hard enough for flames to come out of each.

"See how you like this!" he yelled as he opened up his hand and, directing it at Mephiles, let out all the fire he could from his palms, very greatly burning Mephiles in the chest.

"AAARRRGGH! Curse you, Sonic the hedgehog!" he exclaimed in outrage.

"HA HA! That's right! Kiss my—" Sonic began before he was blown away by a massive current of negative energy, as if someone threw a brick straight at you, sending you flying through the sky in supersonic speed. Ouch, I know right.

"AAAEEHHHHAAAAAAH!"

As Super Sonic flew backwards through the sky, Mephiles felt so good and powerful that I literally believe at that time nothing really could stop him due to the amount of excitement, determination, rage, and energy all racing around inside him.

Shadow saw this as an opportunity to help Sonic as something came over him.

"Hey, Shads?" asked Amy curiously. "Sonic could really use your help right now."

"I don't have any emeralds," Shadow sighed, trying to force himself not to give in.

"Here's one," Amy said, holding up a bright green chaos emerald, shining much more brightly than normal because of its attraction to the other emeralds nearby.

"Hey, where'd you find this?"

"Oh, I had it all along," said Amy with a wink. "Thought it might be useful later, so I kept it a secret."

"Ugh . . . Figures," Shadow sighed in annoyance before closing his eyes and then focusing his power on the emerald.

"Hey! You get your little grubby hands off of him!" Shadow shouted, now turning into Super Shadow.

"Oh great, another menace," Mephiles muttered to himself before glancing down at the bomb.

Then he came up with an idea.

Shadow and Sonic flew toward Mephiles at super-speed but just as they got to him, he decided to use chaos control, which he had learned to do from Shadow obviously. And before they could even touch him, he positioned them to skydive head first into the time bomb itself. When time went back to normal—now that's when the chaos began.

"YIKES!" exclaimed Sonic, trying to stop himself, but he was much faster than he could control.

"What's happening!" asked Shadow, quickly stopping himself fast enough to avoid slamming into the broken hourglass.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed a terrified Amy when she heard a dreadful crashing noise into shattered glass.

She rushed over to see what had happened but was surprised to see who it was.

"Now that's what I call taking out the trash," Sonic said with a wink and a thumbs up.

"SONIC! YOU'RE ALIVE!" exclaimed Amy overjoyfully as Sonic soared down below his friends on the clock tower to see the actual clock itself.

"Oh no, only five minutes," he thought.

Then he immediately came up with a brilliant idea.

"Everybody, get down from the clock tower as fast as you can!" Sonic yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Just then, dozens and dozens of screeching police cars, S.W.A.T. teams, and then a chopper from North Metropolis came over to the scene to watch what this strange golden hedgehog was doing.

"We've got him surrounded . . . again," said one of the S.W.A.T. officers in the chopper.

"Great. Not those douche bags again!" Knuckles huffed in annoyance.

"What are those big machines?" yelled Amy through the loud, boisterous and deafening noise of the incessant beating of the propellers on the helicopter.

Sonic prudently removed the bomb from its place; and then, using their super strength from the chaos emeralds, both he and Super Shadow took the huge, heavy bomb away from the clock tower as the two hedgehogs held both green and silver emeralds up to each other and shouted "Chaos control!" in order to pause time so that they could take the bomb out to sea. And there they would drown it in the ocean, far away from all civilization.

When Super Sonic and Super Shadow returned from exploding the bomb far out in the ocean, which ended up saving the city from destruction by the way, each turned back to normal Sonic and Shadow; and then everyone took a chaos emerald each (silver, red, turquoise, yellow, purple, silver, and green) . . . except for Dr. Eggman. Sonic got two since there were six emeralds present and only five of them vs. Dr. Eggman, who had none.

"Now please . . . Can't we just work out a deal or something?" Dr. Eggman pleaded them all as they gathered in a circle around him. The chopper came closer to see him on his knees before Sonic.

"I think we've got a new suspect," said the S.W.A.T. officer.

"Sorry, no time to talk," said Sonic, speeding down the clock tower as a big bright spotlight from one of the helicopters centered on him.

The whole town was cheering and shouting in victory and amazement and celebration when the people saw their hero speeding down the tower and then up the same building where Alexa stood in tears.

"Hey there," Sonic said with a smile.

"Oh! I'm so happy! You truly did it!" said Alexa, hugging Sonic's neck.

Alexa's parents were in the crowd of cheering citizens, and when Alexa looked down, she somehow spotted them instantly.

Sonic decided to speed her down the tall building to the streets where Alexa found her parents in tears as well.

"Oh! We were so worried about you! We're so thankful you're alive," said her mother as both of Alexa's parents gave her a great hug.

Then Alexa turned to Sonic and introduced him to her parents, who were completely thrilled to meet such a wondrous creature as this. Alexa was so overjoyed in knowing that they finally believed that her fairy tale heroes of old could come true and that there was still hope for the world.

Just a few nights ago, before she wished upon that shooting star for an adventure, Alexa was full of no hope or adventures; but NOW she was filled with excitement and adventure and had a true hero, too—her own fairy tale prince—one who had saved Metro World's South City from the threats of an evil villain _and_ made her dreams come true.

Anyway, being ten minutes past midnight by now, Sonic and Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Amy gathered around in the center of South City with the six chaos emeralds in hand. Now all they needed was the seventh, and then they could go back home.

But what happened to Mephiles and Dr. Eggman, you wonder? Well, simple. When Sonic and Shadow took the bomb out to sea and froze time to do so, Sonic had come up with a brilliant idea of exploding Mephiles along with the bomb. Then Dr. Eggman was sent to the Jail Tower of Metro World in North Metropolis where he would serve the rest of his years in, well, jail.

Now back with Team Sonic; South City, Metro World; 1320 hrs:

The next afternoon, Alexa had arranged a picnic lunch in her backyard for Sonic and his friends.

Mr. and Mrs. Remington were out at work since it was Monday (even though in the summer), so she had the house all to herself—which was a pretty big responsibility for a twelve-year-old with five talking animals from a different world all living in her house.

"I wish we had the last chaos emerald," Knuckles sighed, feeling homesick and bored. Mostly bored.

"Sure . . . Then what would you do?" asked Sonic, relaxing against a tree. "Oh wait . . . I forgot. You never do anything. But sleep."

"What! I don't sleep! I guard the master emerald all day!" exclaimed Knuckles hotly.

"Oh, so you usually guard it with your eyes closed all day?" asked Sonic, easily annoying Knuckles as always. "Huh. That's why it was so easy for Eggman to sneak past your sight with the emeralds so easily."

"Would you like some more tea?" asked Alexa.

"Why sure, don't mind if I do," said Amy Rose politely.

"This is pathetic," sighed Shadow with a light face-palm.

"Hey Knuckie," said Rouge flirtatiously.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Knuckles answered as he stopped chasing Sonic to see Rouge standing there in a fancy dress.

While Sonic was busy running around the yard, Knuckles walked up to her and whistled.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"Oh! You like it? I had it custom made," chuckled Rouge flirtishly.

"Sure, it just looks like someone threw up on it, that's all," Knuckles shrugged nonchalantly.

Rouge got easily offended and then tackled him over to the ground began wrestling with him.

Sonic walked up to Alexa a few minutes later, and sitting on her knees, she turned to face him.

"Thank you ever so much for all you've done here, Sonic," she said with a tear falling from her cheek.

"You're more than welcome, Alexa," said Sonic with a smile of compassion.

Then Alexa leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush a little. And then everyone turned to Knuckles and just stared at him for a minute.

"What?" he asked wearily and flustered.

"What's that on your face?" asked Sonic, trying not to laugh.

Then everyone burst out laughing at Knuckles, who had no clue what was going on. Amy handed him a pocket mirror.

"WHAT THE #%&*! DID YOU DO TO ME, ROUGE!" he exclaimed when he saw lipstick written all over his face. "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" he said before chasing her around the yard.

Well, Sonic and Alexa had become best friends in this world, but he was determined to find the rest of his friends who were more than likely sent to Metro World as well—such as Tails, Cream and Cheese, E-102 (one of Dr. Eggman's robots commonly referred to as Gamma), and others from the world of Mobius. Maybe they would face more villains in the future, or maybe Knuckles would have the opportunity to once again resume his position as Guardian of the Master Emerald on Emerald Shrine, Angel Island. Only Gaia knows. But for now:

THE END

© Sonic the Hedgehog by Sega

©2012 Sonic in Metro World by me


End file.
